


The Christmas Present

by annamwrites



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamwrites/pseuds/annamwrites
Summary: Kaidan Alenko and Kira Shepard come home from a Christmas party and get down to business.A short story for the MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2019.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	The Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/gifts).



> Custom femShenko smut. Kira Shepard belongs to Sirius Ordo (I did some blog stalking.)

The holo-lock flashed green, the door slid open and Kira Shepard stumbled into the apartment, kicking off her high heels and heading straight to the couch. Kaidan unbuttoned his jacket, straightened it and hung it before following his woman inside.

"That was a great party," Kira exclaimed, sinking into the cushions, "but I could really use a foot massage right now…" She batted her eyelashes at Kaidan, even though she knew she'd never have to ask him twice for anything. "All that dancing in those heels…"

"Of course, baby," Kaidan laughed heartily as he took a seat, lifting Kira's feet to his lap.

Kira reached under her little black dress and unclasped her garters, tipping her head back as she let Kaidan remove her thigh-high stockings. He took his sweet time, caressing the inside of her thighs, feeling the soft skin of her legs before rolling the stockings completely off of her and starting to rub her bare feet.

"I'll admit, it was one of the nicest Christmas parties I've attended," he conversed, fingers pressing down in circles around her heels and arches. Kira purred as he found a particularly sore spot. "But I mostly enjoyed parading my beautiful woman around."

"Oh stop it, you flatterer," Kira chuckled, waving a dismissive hand.

"I mean it, Kira. You're gorgeous." Kaidan couldn't help but bite his lower lip as he drank in the sight of her. She was looking absolutely radiant in her little black dress, her hair and makeup done, gold jewellery glittering against her skin.

Watching her dance at the party, the dress riding up her thighs and revealing the lacy details of her stockings before Kira pulled it back down… her breasts barely contained in the deep neckline... Kaidan had really put up a fight with himself to resist leading her to the restroom and taking her right there and then.

"You're not so bad yourself either, Alenko," Kira returned the compliment with a charming smile. "You fill in a suit nicely… although I prefer you in nothing at all, to be honest." Her grin turned devilish.

"That can be arranged," Kaidan said, taking the lead and climbing over her.

He caressed her curves over her dress and kissed her deeply, needily; Kira cupped his cheek with one hand, the other roaming down his body, feeling his tight muscles under the fabrics of his well-tailored shirt and trousers. Pulling back from the kiss, Kaidan began to undress himself, suddenly suffocating in the garments. Kira followed suit, removing her tight dress but keeping her underwear on.

Kaidan paused for a moment to take the view in. She was wearing a sexy red lacy bra with matching thong and garters that accentuated her curves. The lace was sheer enough to hint at what was hiding underneath her knickers; Kaidan felt his mouth water and his dick throb inside his briefs.

"How are you this sexy?" He mumbled, dumbfounded by her beauty, before leaning in to lay kisses and suck on the sensitive skin of her neck. He let a hand fall between her legs and sighed against her mouth when he realized she was already getting wet.

"I want you so much," she whispered immediately, as though she had to justify her arousal.

"I've been waiting for this moment all night," he admitted huskily, slipping a finger inside her.

Kira shuddered at the touch but adjusted quickly, grinding against his hand in an attempt to guide him to the spots that pleasured her the most. She moaned as another finger joined the first, stretching her, preparing her for what was to come. Leaning in, she nibbled on Kaidan's earlobe, one of his weak spots.

"I want to ride you, baby," she said and Kaidan obeyed, sitting straight.

He pushed his briefs down, revealing his penis, already dripping with precum. Kira leant over and took it in her mouth, a hand moving up and down the shaft as her tongue swirled around the tip. Kaidan closed his eyes and groaned under her touch as he ran a hand through her hair.

Once she was satisfied with how hard and wet he was, Kira brought a leg over Kaidan's lap, pulled her thong to the side and slowly sank onto his dick, mouth agape as she whined softly.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered as she slowly took all of him in, grinding against him at the same time.

"I can't get enough of you, baby," she whispered into his ear before cupping his face and kissing him hungrily. Kaidan gripped her thighs tightly, moving her up and down, and Kira indulged him for a while before returning to her own slow, sensual, almost torturing rhythm.

Kira hit her sweet spots again and again and it wasn't long until she was close to tears from the stimulation. Kaidan wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible as he too neared his climax.

"Fuck, baby, I'm almost there," he murmured, fingers grasping at her back and waist.

The feeling of his dick pumping inside her was enough to send Kira over the edge. A cry escaped her lips as she reached orgasm and she clinged to her man, whimpering; Kaidan got one last thrust in, finally getting the precious release he'd been craving for hours now.

Neither of them had the power, or will to move afterwards. They remained like that for a while; both breathless, hugging tightly, Kaidan still buried deep inside Kira. 

"I love you," Kira blurted out, heart still racing.

Kaidan planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you too," he said. He gave her a wide, shit-eating grin before adding, "Merry Christmas, Kira."

"Merry Christmas, babe. I hope this wasn't the only present you had in store for me…?" She quipped.

"Of course not. I'll get it for you… if you get off my dick any time soon." Kira smacked him playfully on the arm and picked herself up, immediately suppressing a moan in her throat as she felt him slip out of her.

"I'll go wash up while you fetch my present," she said, hips swaying as she walked away. "You haven't noticed, but yours is already under the Christmas tree. And if you're a good boy, we might put it to use when I come out of the shower…"

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: Kira's present to Kaidan was a gaming console and they stayed up all night playing videogames... Just kidding. Unless...?
> 
> Merry Christmas, Sirius Ordo. I hope this little fic was to your liking.


End file.
